


JenLisa微小说三十题

by zack0302



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, 三十题微小说
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack0302/pseuds/zack0302
Summary: *不懂的梗不需要硬懂*三十题中的abo均为原设，不喜千万误入，或者强烈欢迎拿题后自己写*有的篇幅短有的篇幅长，也不是按照序号顺序写的





	JenLisa微小说三十题

**Author's Note:**

> *不懂的梗不需要硬懂  
> *三十题中的abo均为原设，不喜千万误入，或者强烈欢迎拿题后自己写  
> *有的篇幅短有的篇幅长，也不是按照序号顺序写的

【一方受伤】  
（abo au）

Jennie是被Lisa公主抱抱回家的。尽管alpha已经很小心了，她还是因为肢体轻微的弯折哀叫出声。Lisa皱眉看着她甚至擦破了一点皮的颧骨，还有原本光滑如冰的膝盖上包着的厚厚纱布，认命地端来一杯水，小心地揽住她，放出了一点信息素去安抚自己的omega。

平地摔这种事，似乎怎么也不可能发生在Jennie 身上，但真的发生了，又让人哭笑不得。Lisa忍了又忍，终于成功把那句“我早就说过高跟鞋和你们停车场那个奇葩地砖不配”咽了下去。脸颊沮丧地嘟起来的人，即使还带着平日妆，也平白幼齿好几岁，Lisa凑过去亲了亲她，又捉紧了怀中娇小的身体，爱怜地蹭着她的脸蛋。淡淡的花香响应了她的想念从后颈逸出，alpha有些心猿意马起来。

直到内衣扣被啪得解开Jennie才警觉起来，刚还十分享受自家alpha爱抚的她一下子捂住胸口，又因为牵动了伤口疼得瑟缩了一下，还没怎么反应过来，短裙和衬衣都已经被撩了起来。

“呀！Lalisa你是不是人啊！我受伤了！”

轻巧的笑声贴着后颈响起，她熟悉的吻压在开始发热的后颈腺体上，对方小心地把她锢在怀里，拿开沙发的靠垫不让任何东西碰到膝盖的伤，“谁要做人啊，我是你的大狗狗，不是吗？”

“你混蛋！”

“嘘——疼痛需要用一些别的转移注意力，来，让我亲亲就好了~”


End file.
